


Grown Up Halloween

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Wade really really really wants to go trick-or-treating. He doesn’t care if Peter thinks it’s silly.





	Grown Up Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 31 days of Halloween

Peter dragged his feet through the doorway to his apartment. Part-time work followed by nights as Spiderman was getting exhausting. If only saving lives could pay the bills maybe he could get some decent rest. Tired as he was, he didn’t notice the Halloween decorations that freshly adorned his apartment walls. He trudged past his boyfriend with a half-hearted greeting and finally dropped into his bed.

 

Wade followed behind. He knocked on the door frame to get Peter’s attention. Peter groaned and blinked open his heavy eyes to look at Wade’s pouting face.

 

“Spidey, you didn’t even comment on my costume! Do you like it?”

 

Peter’s eyes took in the blue and red of Wade’s cheap Spiderman costume. “Looks great, Wade,” he muttered. He was far too tired to care about Halloween costumes.

 

Wade’s pout seemed to etch deeper. “ _Peter_!”

 

“What, Wade?”

 

“You don’t want to go trick-or-treating?”

 

“Wade, we’re both way too old for that.” As if anyone was going to give candy to two grown men.

 

“We could at least try. There’s bound to be a few pop-up haunted houses around. Don’t you want to get spooked by print-out ghosts that could only be a haggard Hillary Clinton?”

 

Peter sighed. “I really just want to sleep, Wade.”

 

Wade huffed. “Fine, but I’m waking you up at sunset. We are going trick-or-treating.”

 

Peter must have been thoroughly exhausted because when he woke up, he wasn’t sure where he was for a moment. The room was covered in Halloween decorations. As a matter of fact, Peter was dressed in a Halloween costume. While he slept, Wade must have dressed him up like Iron Man.

 

“Very funny, Wade!” he shouted into the apartment. He heard a laugh somewhere in the living room.

 

Wade poked his head in the door. “Good! I was just about to wake you up.”

 

“Iron Man?”

 

“What, you’re on your way to becoming a billionaire with a fancy company. It’s almost like Stark cloned you. You’re not a clone are you?” Wade squinted his eyes like he was trying to see something different about him.

 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Do you think Tony Stark’s clone would let you live in his apartment? Or work part time at a bookstore?”

 

“You say that like Stark isn’t waiting around the corner to sugar daddy you. If you loved me, you’d say yes. I want a VR headset for my birthday.”

 

“So you can watch VR porn?”

 

“Noooooo, so I can watch VR celebrity apartment tours and snoop around for naughty toys in their bedrooms.”

 

“You know that’s not how VR works right?”

 

Wade shrugged. “A girl can dream. Now let’s go, we’re going to miss out on all the good candy. If we don’t hurry they’ll be nothing but Tootsie Rolls left!”

 

Peter climbed out of bed and his hand knocked against a plastic Iron Man mask. He figured if he was going to let Wade drag him into this, he might as well let himself have a good time with it. He strapped the plastic around his head. “Fine. Let’s go.”

 

“Yay!” Wade squealed. “It’s gonna be so fun!”

 

Peter let Wade drag him around the neighborhood. A few of their neighbors were good spirited enough to give them a few pieces of candy, but they mostly received scowls and disapproving looks. But Wade was so excited, skipping along in his thin, printed, Spiderman costume that Peter couldn’t help but smile as he followed along. Once Wade had had his fill of harassing the neighbors, he pulled Peter into a 7-11 for what he called ‘grown-up trick-or-treat’.

 

The pair approached the 'grown-up’ candy aisle and peered in the lit glass doors. Wade grabbed a six-pack of something strawberry and ushered for Peter to load up his arms with drinks. Peter wasn’t sure how they made it home without being arrested for carrying around so much alcohol, but they made it back.

 

Iron Man mask, tossed on the coffee table, they kicked back and looked over their haul. Two Snickers bars, a Twix, a full sized bag of Skittles, and enough alcohol to bring down an army.

 

“It’s like Christmas on Halloween!” Wade cheered.

 

“Yeah, except that I paid for it all,” Peter said.

 

“You could have charged it to your boy Tony.”

 

“You’re ridiculous. Why do I love you?”

 

“Petey!” Wade fluttered his lack of eyelashes. “You love me?”

 

Peter laughed. “Yeah. For some reason.”

 

Wade tackled him and planted a kiss on his lips. “This is the best Christmas ever!”

 

“It’s Halloween!” Peter protested.

 

“You’re not gonna know what day is after we finish all of this booze.”


End file.
